


Sorry Doesn’t Cover It

by the_og_straya



Series: Let's Be Real [7]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: (and sorry again), I Love You, Im a jerk, but what else is new, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_og_straya/pseuds/the_og_straya
Series: Let's Be Real [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1323344
Kudos: 1





	Sorry Doesn’t Cover It

...Okay, so I’m a jerk.

That doesn’t even begin to cover it, honestly.

I’m still me, and you’re still you, and we’re still us. And I’m a massive asshole for doubting any of it.

I’m so sorry, honey. Please forgive me.

It wasn’t fair to you. I had no right doubting us. I had no right basing our relationship off how you need me. That was a shitty thing to do. I’ve seen that for a while. It just took me even longer to finally get here and say it.

I’m sorry for that, too. You know how procrastination is, but that gives me no right.

The thing is, about him—about us—we need people to need us. We resist change. We don’t like things shaking our dynamics. It worked out great for him, huh? *biggest eye roll in the history of ever*

Anyways. I’m sorry. I hope you know that. I’m working on how I view relationships, ours included, and I promise it’ll be healthier. I know you need me, even if it’s not the way it was. I’m here for you regardless. Siempre, amor. Always.

I love you. And I know you love me too. And I’m sorry, and I’m working on it. Thank you for being patient with me.

I love you. Siempre.


End file.
